mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Braiger
TV Tokyo | first = October 6, 1981 | last = June 2, 1982 | episodes = 39 }} is an anime series aired from 1981 to 1982 in Japan. There were 39 episodes aired. Other loosely translated names include "''Braiger", "Bryger", "Brygar", "Galactic Whirlwind Bryger", "Galactic Cyclone Buraiger", "Cosmo Runner". It is the first series from the J9 Series. Original Story In the year 2111, the solar system has been colonized. Kahmen Khamen wants to destroy the planet Jupiter in order to create a new star and change the solar system. Team J9 is assembled with Isaac Godonov, Blaster Kid, Stephen Bowie, and Angel Omachi. With the robot Braiger, they are a team that will handle any missions the police will not in the asteroid belt. Meanwhile, Earth has been divided into four power blocs: Omega, Red Dragon, Volga and Nubia. Nubia hatches a plan to rule the solar system in which Jupiter is destroyed, leading to the creation of over 30 smaller planets that could sustain life. However, such a plan would lead to the destruction of Earth. Concept The series was supposedly inspired by real-life scientific research and used a lot of Korean talents at the lower ranks of production.Clements, Jonatha. McCarthy Helen. 2006 (2006). The Anime Encyclopedia: Revised & Expanded Edition. Berkeley, CA: Stone Bridge Press. ISBN 978-1-933330-10-5 The Braiger illustrator (Kazuo Komatsubara) was asked to create characters that looked like those in Lupin III. Cast Directors: Takao Yotsuji Creator: Yu Yamoto Additional Directors: Teppei Matsuura, Hideki Takayama Design: Kazuo Komatsubara Characters {|class="wikitable" ! width=25%|Japanese Name ! width=25%|Nickname ! width=30%|Voiced by |- | Narrator || || Hidekatsu Shibata |- | Isaac Godonov || Isaac the Razor || Kazuyuki Sogabe |- | Jotaro Kidou || Blaster Kid || Kaneto Shiozawa |- | Steven Bowie || Speedy Bowie || Katsuji Mori |- | Machiko Valencia || Angel Omachi || Yōko Asagami |- | Mei Ling Ho || || Kazumi Amemiya |- | Sin Ling Ho || || Kyouko Tonguu |- | Poyon || || Tomiko Suzuki |- | Pancho Poncho || || Jouji Yanami |- | Khamen Khamen || || Kazumi Tanaka |- Sequels This is part 1 of the J-9 Trilogy Galaxy series. {|class="wikitable" ! Part ! J9 Team ! Japanese Translated Name ! English Translated Name |- |Part 1 || J9 || Ginga Senpuu Braiger || Galaxy Cyclone Braiger |- |Part 2 || J9-II || Ginga Reppuu Baxinger || Galactic Gale Baxinger |- |Part 3 || J9-III || Ginga Shippu Sasuraiger || Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger |- Video games The robot has been featured in video games such as Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden, Super Robot Wars GC. For these appearances, Isaac Goodenov was performed by Ryōtarō Okiayu, and Jotaro Kidou by Takumi Yamazaki. It will also appear in the upcoming Super Robot Wars NEO for the Nintendo Wii. Trivia * The anime series, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, featured a homage to this series. The series' main character, Yusei Fudo, played a card named Bri Synchron, referencing to Braiger's shape-changing power, Brai Synchron.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 92 References External links * Category:Anime series Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1981 Category:Japanese television series Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series id:Braiger it:Bryger ja:銀河旋風ブライガー